Fighter
by MissMurderer7834
Summary: Oneshot, based off the Christina Aguilera's song, 'Fighter'. Jace betrayed all of them and went with Valentine. Clary sees him again after months of waiting... what will she do?


_**Yes, this is based off of Christina Aguilera's song, Fighter. I just thought it would be so awesome if Clary suddenly became heartless because of Jace, became like a 'fighter'. It's a oneshot, and it's pretty straightforward. Hope you like it!**_

Fighter

He cheated all of us, making us all believe what we wanted to. He played with my heart. He made me believe I loved him. That son of a bitch.

I threw the witchlight stone he gave me at the window of the greenhouse. It shattered into a billion pieces, along with the window itself. My feet were making me move closer to the window, so close that I could just accidentally fall out if I wanted to.

The ground looked so distant. I lightly laughed. If only he knew I was thinking of killing myself. He would laugh. He would probably enjoy watching his work fall to pieces.

"Clary!" I heard him scream, on the other building, watching me. I looked up at him with a glassy, anger filled glare. His golden blonde curls fell around his face, framing it like an angel. He wore his black shadowhunter clothing. I laughed. He still called himself a shadowhunter? He wasn't a shadowhunter to me or the rest of the community. He was worthless.

No, that wasn't true. He was lovely and beautiful and persuasive and killer. The sadness and worry in his eyes said it all. He wasn't doing this of his own will. He was doing this because he had to.

It didn't change a thing.

"Clary, what are you doing?" He yelled at me, walking closer. I remembered, I had my knife in my boot. I took it out and put it to my neck.

"Don't take a step closer, Jace." He stopped, looking horrified. "I'm not the same girl you left. I won't hesitate to hurt myself." I smiled wryly. "You already did." Just to show him I wouldn't, I sliced gently on the line of my throat, leaving a crimson line of blood in its path. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Clary," he said softly, "what happened to you?"

"Sadly, you." I said it with an almost impatient tone.

We were frozen there, looking at each other, for almost two whole minutes. It was more than I could take, seeing him again. But I remembered one thing. He made me stronger. By leaving me all alone, betrayed, he made me so much stronger than before. I was so much more capable than before. I could do anything now.

"Valentine's dead. I'm not under his control anymore," he said softly. He said it as if it was an explanation. In a way it was.

"And do you expect me to do, Jace? Jump for joy?" He looked slightly hurt, but I knew him better than that. "You _hurt_ me, and that doesn't change." I felt my blood spreading down, touching my shirt in little beads, slowly rolling down my neck. The knife was light in my hands.

"I don't _expect_ anything. I just want you to know, I'm sorry." I half smiled.

"And I want to say thank you, Jace." He looked at me questioningly.

"For what?"

"For making me a fighter." And I threw the knife with so much precision, knowing it wouldn't miss. And I knew he wouldn't move, because he was so shocked I could even think of killing him.

His body lay on the roof of the other building, bleeding as he looked up at the starless sky. Not a single bright star. Why? Because the son of the angels was dying. I heard his last words.

"_Clary… I love you… remember…_" before he could finish, his head turned and his body started to go pale. His eyes were on me, frozen in time. My smile faded, replaced with a saddened frown. I'd killed him. It didn't feel as good as I wanted it to. It felt horrible. My angel was lost.

"Clary, are you… Oh my god!" Isabelle screamed. She saw Jace's body on the other roof, my witchlight stone remains, and me standing there, bleeding. "What happened?" She asked. She knew exactly what'd happened. She put her arms around me, not looking at Jace's body. I just let her hug me as I cried. I'd been betrayed, I'd been played, I'd been tricked, but I truly had been in love. "It's alright, Clary, you did what you had to." And I stopped crying. I had, hadn't I? He had it coming. I picked up a piece of my witchlight stone and smiled. Jace's witchlight stone.

The piece was sharp and big. Isabelle thought I was just collecting the pieces to save. I held it for a moment, testing the sharpness on the tip of my finger. It was very, very razor sharp.

I shoved it into the center of my throat, letting the blood pour out, making no sound. Isabelle screamed in horror as I fell to the ground.

"See you in hell, Jace," I said in a very, _very_ strained voice, barely a voice at all.

Everything went black and I was lost once more.


End file.
